


Fetch me another beer, Hermione!

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, white trash wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Granger find themselves living in a trailer down South, and almost, but not quite, embracing the lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch me another beer, Hermione!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Lovin' It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227191) by bonsaibetz. 




End file.
